Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by drink'milk
Summary: Just another songfic that I wrote... Not very good in summary, sorry! Just click and read it, okay! Of course it's entirely Shiznat!


Hello... Another songfic... Don't blame me! I just love writing some songfic. I had this song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' the Lauryn Hill version while I'm doing my assignment, and when I heard the lyric I just feel like want to relate it with our fav couple ever... Hahaha! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day! ^_^

*While you guys reading this… Listen together with the song!* Heheh!

* * *

**Can't Take My Eyes off You**

They had stayed in silence for a few good minutes; only sometimes several infuriating sipping sounds could be heard across the room which occupied with only two people. The captive and the ever so calm Student Council President, who had this cup which full with hot green tea.

She was caught again, red-handed this time where she had no point to slip out from it. _Damn that Suzushiro! She even dispatched her special team only for capturing me!! _

_---_

_~Flashback~_

She took a look around her and slowly she crept out the classroom after made sure that no one notice her. She walked casually but with full of alertness along the empty corridor, prayed to the god that no teacher would walk around this time.

She managed to make herself out the academy building and without any delay, she dashed to the place where she parked her bike early this morning. She smiled almost to herself when she saw her dark-blue Ducati stood there proudly exactly at the place where she left her.

"I'm sorry to make you waiting… I'll fix it up for you okay…?" she talked to her bike as she ran her hand across the metallic body.

It was early this morning when she started the engine and she noticed something was going on with her bike. The roaring sound her bike made was somehow not like the usual, and after she checked it up; her bike was indeed having some engine problem.

She was about to run to the workshop right away but then she realized that she promised to a certain carrot-haired girl that she would make to the class today, and she hated the fact that she would make Mai angry with her the entire day if she broke the promise.

She took out her keys and was about to put on her helmet when she heard a rustling sound came from the nearest bush. _What is that…?_ Her eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"Hold it right there!!" within a blink she was surrounded by a bunch of white-uniformed boys.

_What the hell!? _

"Suzushiro-san! We already surrounded the suspect! The next order?" one of the boys spoke through his communicator and Natsuki swore she could hear that hotheaded blonde screamed through the speaker,

_"Arrest her!!!" _

"Wa-wait! I can explain~"

"ARREST HER!!!"

---

And here she was in the Student Council Room, entirely humiliated with the scene she was captured by the Suzushiro Executive Team and was forced to get into the class again.

It was already passed the school time, and she was stuck here after Midori took her to the Student Council Room by herself. _Damn that stupid Suzushiro woman! I swear I'll hunt her down after she's out this academy…anyway…how the hell she know that I'm going to skip Midori's class?_

It was almost half a year after the carnival ended, and the Director, Himeno Fumi tended to keep the Student Council for the time being with the former members since the school was still in a bad shape to start with any election process yet.

_And that does explain why this woman still around the campus… _Natsuki dare not to stare directly at the brunette haired girl who sat silently while sipping her tea. She managed to steal a few glances though while the older girl just kept quiet and _still sipping her damn tea!! How long she wanted to keep me here? I need to take my bike to the workshop…_

Shizuru on the other hand was enjoying the silence with the one and only Kuga Natsuki, who was now tapping her foot impatiently. She just watched the younger girl had these shifting cute expressions whenever she laid her eyes on hers.

**_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._**

It was entirely true that just she couldn't take her eyes off this girl in front of her. The sight of the raven-haired beauty never left her heart at ease. She was drowned with the sight of Natsuki's cute frown.

"You should stop looking at me like that, Shizuru!" she heard Natsuki's nervous voice which sounded like a melodious song to her. She didn't realize that she had been staring the younger girl a bit longer than she should. She just blinked her eyes as she smiled,

**_Pardon the way that I stare._**

"I'm sorry, Natsuki… but I just can't help to look at your cute face when you're angry…" she chuckled and that made the raven-haired rebel grunted.

**_There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak._**

They fell into silence again and Shizuru slowly got off her chair, making a soft creaking sound as she pushed her chair slightly. She walked slowly to the other girl, who seemed fidgeting. Shizuru smiled again, she halted her steps and she stood right in front of the raven-haired girl who still not dares to make any move from her own chair.

"I assume that Natsuki didn't like it when I look at her…?" she lowered her head so their eyes were at the same level. Natsuki was stunned with a sight of crimson eyes that stared deeply into her. She could feel a sudden heat ran towards her face.

"I-uh… didn't say that…" she averted her eyes away from the intense stare. Shizuru smiled again and her brows rose.

**_But if you feel like I feel._**

"So, you like it then…?" she whispered loud enough to be heard since their faces were only a few centimeters away.

**_Please let me know that it's real._**

"And I didn't say that either!!" she jerked her head forward, making their faces inches closer. Realized she did something really stupid, Natsuki quickly retreated and rested her back on the chair with a full blush on her face. Shizuru just raised her right brow and she started to giggle. ****

"Stop laughing at me…" her voice sounded more like pleading, but it didn't give any effect to the older girl as Shizuru just continued to laugh softly.

**_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._**

"I'm sorry… But you're just so cute, Natsuki…"

"Cute is not supposed to be follow with a laugh!!"

"Ara? What is Natsuki going to suggest then…?" her eyes were full with mirth that only a certain raven-haired girl knew so much.

Instead of receiving an angry retort, she was totally surprised when Natsuki pulled her and claimed her lips into a deep kiss. Despite she was still surprised, she managed to kiss the younger girl back with the same heartiness.

**_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night.  
_**

"Can I come over to your apartment tonight…?" she said it out of breath after a few minutes of intense kiss. Natsuki rested her forehead on the brunette as she gave her a half-hearted smile.

"But I need to take my bike to the workshop later this afternoon… I'm afraid it will take until midnight to fix it… Damn that Suzushiro! If she just let me go maybe my bike is already fixed!!"

"Ara… Is that so… Maybe I can come along to the workshop?"

"Eh? You don't mind to stay while I'm fixing my bike…? It will be long you know… Besides, you might get bored…"

**_I love you baby.  
Trust in me when I say: It's OK_**

"It's ok… Besides I don't want to miss a chance to watch Natsuki covered with oil…" a sexy grin plastered across her face. Natsuki could feel another rush of heat ran towards her face.

"Shi-Shizuru!" but she was silenced when the older girl pulled her into an embrace.

"I don't mind to wait as long as I will be with Natsuki…" she whispered to the girl and Natsuki just sighed and she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

**_  
Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray._**

"Okay… Suit yourself… Don't blame me when you get bored later…" and she received a soft chuckle from the older girl.

**_ Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay._**

"I won't… Anyway, do you mind if ask you to wait for me while I go take my stuff…?" she let go of the younger girl. Natsuki just blinked her eyes a few times just before she nodded her head.

"Sure… I'll wait you at the place where I parked my bike…"

"Okay… I'll go take my belongings…" she quickly made her way to the door. Just before she opened it, she turned around to the girl, who stood few feet away from her,

"What is it, Shizuru…?" Natsuki quickly walk closer to the older girl and to her surprise, Shizuru pulled her into another fiery kiss.

**_And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...._**

"I love you so much, Natsuki… You know that, don't you…?" she spoke after kissing the younger girl hard. Natsuki just smiled to the sudden act the brunette gave her.

"Of course…"

_And I love you too... _

_---_

**Omake~**

Natsuki and Shizuru were walking together to where Natsuki's bike was parked.

**Natsuki:**I was wondering how Suzushiro managed to catch me red-handed... My plan was going so smoothly and perfectly! Did she place a tracking bug on me or something? The only person that I told about my bike was you, Shizuru...

**Shizuru: **Maybe Natsuki shouldn't underestimate Suzushiro-san stalking ability... She's really good in that... _Yes! Just like when she and Kikugawa-san stalking me when I was giving you a kiss while you're sleeping at my family residence..._

**Natsuki: **Really? Maybe I shouldn't mess with her again, huh? Never thought she was the kind of stalker... Creepy...

_At a certain place... _

**Haruka: **Achooo!

**Yukino: **Are you okay, Haruka-chan?

**Haruka: **I don't know... Feels like someone is talking behind my back... _Better not be that bubuzuke woman and her stupid Kuga~_

_Back at our lovely couple..._

**Natsuki: *blush* **Actually, I thought that you're the one who told Suzushiro that I might be skipping class today...

**Shizuru: **Ara... Natsuki is so mean... How could you think that I was the one who told Suzushiro-san about your plan...? You know I will never betray your trust... ***sob***

**Natsuki: **No! No! No! I didn't mean it that way… It's just that you've always concerns about my attendance and I thought that you just doing it because you don't want me to skip more classes…

**Shizuru: **Ara… How sweet my Natsuki have a thought about me that way…

_But in fact… _

_Back at the time when Shizuru received a message from Natsuki…_

It wasn't a routine for her to receive a good morning message from her newly-proclaimed girlfriend, Kuga Natsuki, albeit it was a little different that morning.

_Good morning Shizuru… Hope you had a nice sleep last night… Just want to tell you that my bike is having a problem right now… Still can be use to get me to school, but I just want to ask a favor from you to cover me up after lunch because I want to take my bike to the workshop later on… Okay? Thanks a lot, Shizuru… Love you!_

She was smiling widely and not to mention her cheeks were blushing furiously to the last words of Natsuki's message. But still, she didn't want Natsuki to skip her class for a mere reason…

_I don't know how far my rank has dropped in 'Natsuki's Most Valuable' chart… She seems to care more about her bike than her own girlfriend…not to mention mayonnaise still going strong at the first place... _

She just smiled devilishly almost to herself as she thought of a plan that she had in her mind… _I won't let you steal anymore attention from my girlfriend, silly motorcycle!_

---

_At school, right before the class started…_

**Shizuru: **Suzushiro-san…

**Haruka: **_Such early in the morning…_What is it, bubuzuke?

**Shizuru: **I have some information for you about someone who might break our school rules… I think you need to do some action on this person for the sake of our school…

**Haruka: **Say no more! Just tell me about it!

* * *

Hehe… I wrote this just for fun… Hope you guys like it! Anyway, review please… ^_^


End file.
